On Cheating and Friendship
by StillLovely
Summary: *looks at title* Yet another sucky title. Anyway, here's what I thought should have happened in Big Time Girlfriends. Rated T only because there's one curse word, because I really couldn't resist.


**Author's Note: **So, I watched Big Time Girlfriends multiple times and every single time, I thought of this. And then my friend told me that she was kinda disappointed that Logan and James didn't have more of a, and I quote, "sweet, bromantic heart to heart". So, to appease her and my muse, and the evil plot bunnies under the bed, I wrote this little story. My friend agreed that it worked, so here we are. It completely disregards the duel from the episode because, well, I thought that it was kinda stupid, no matter how adorably gorgeous the boys were in cowboy attire.

**Disclaimer: **I have yet to own these beautiful boys. But! But! But! I do get to meet them at a signing event in 9 days! 9! I am so excited! Alright, so, with that little burst out of the way! Enjoy!

* * *

"Logan, we need to talk about this."

Logan looked up at James, who was standing at the top of the swirly slide. He tried to keep his face neutral, tried not to show just how hurt he really was.

"What's there to talk about?"

James winced at the bitter tone in Logan's voice. "Logan, please. There has to be something I can do to make this up to you."

"Like what?" Logan practically spat.

"I don't know! Isn't there anything you can think of?"

"No! I've never been cheated on before." And suddenly, Logan looked and sounded so hurt and defeated that it broke James' heart. He'd really messed up this time. He and Logan had been best friend's since they were in diapers, had been together through thick and thin. James felt like the shittiest friend on the face of the planet. Or Venus.

"Logan, please. Let me do something! We're best friends."

"Were. We were best friends. Now," Logan paused and shook his head, "Now I'm not so sure."

Before James could utter another word, Logan stood and left the apartment. James sighed and sank down to the ground, wishing more than anything that he could take that kiss back.

* * *

Logan stared at the ground as he walked. He didn't even think about where he was going, just let himself go on auto-pilot.

"Logan?" Logan looked up at the sound of Kendall's voice and found that he was in Palm Woods park. "What's wrong, buddy?"

Logan ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I-James- we…"

"Did you and James have a fight?"

Logan sank onto a bench and Kendall followed, still watching his best friend in concern.

"You know how James was helping Camille with that new part?" Kendall nodded but stayed silent, green eyes watching Logan gently. "Well, they were practicing and… they…kissed. Like, really kissed."

"James kissed Camille?" Kendall asked, surprised and slightly angry at the taller teen.

Logan nodded, looking so forlorn that it hurt. "James tried to tell me, but he chickened out. And then Camille really did tell me… And I-God, I am so mad at them. I almost punched James in the face, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt him. He's still my best friend, even after that."

Kendall sighed and scooted closer to Logan. "Logie, I'm sure James didn't mean to kiss Camille."

"How do you not mean to kiss someone?" Logan looked thoroughly confused at this concept.

"What I mean is," Kendall clarified, "that it probably meant nothing. You know James would never intentionally hurt you like that."

"I guess."

"Logan, you know I'm right. James is your best friend, you said so yourself. He loves you, you guys are like brothers. What purpose would he have to do that to you?"

"None, I guess. I just wish that, I don't know, that he'd had the decency to tell me when it happened, not later. I mean, I came home while they were still running lines. They could have told me then."

Kendall smiled softly and threw an arm around Logan's shoulders. "You have to talk to him, Logan. This isn't just going to blow over on its own. Just go tell him how you feel and listen to what he has to say."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts," Kendall interrupted. "This is James, the same guy who helped you get Camille in the first place. There's no way he would ruin that for you, not after all that."

Logan stayed silent, thinking it over. He looked at Kendall, still looking slightly lost.

"Go. Talk. To. Him. Preferably now. Gustavo wants us at the studio in two hours."

"Fine." Logan stood then looked at Kendall, a smile on his face. "Thanks, Kendall."

"Hey, it's what best friends do. Now go! And no hitting each other!"

Logan laughed and headed back to the Palm Woods, intent on fixing this.

* * *

"James?" Logan called as he entered the apartment. "Are you here?"

He listened to the silence for a moment before he heard sniffling. It was coming from the top of the slide. Logan hurried up the steps and stopped short when he saw James curled up in the corner, knees pulled to his chest, crying.

"James?" Logan asked tentatively, stepping towards his friend.

"Logan," James said softly, wiping at his eyes furiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Why? Don't you hate me now?"

"Oh James." Logan crossed the small landing in two strides and sat beside his friend. "I don't hate you, I could never hate you."

"But you said that we weren't friends anymore," James sniffled, hazel eyes not meeting Logan's.

Logan shook his head. "I'm sorry I said that. I was just really mad and hurt and… You're still my best friend, even if it does feel like my heart's been ripped out of my chest."

James turned to face Logan fully. "Logan, I'm sorry. I am so _fucking_ sorry. I messed up big time. I never should have kissed Camille. I never should have hurt you like that. I'm the worst best friend ever."

More tears filled James' eyes and Logan felt his chest tighten. He put a hand on James' shoulder and shook his head.

"No, James, you aren't the worst best friend ever. You're human. You made a mistake. Yes, you hurt me, and yes, I was mad. But we've been best friends for way too long to just throw it away now."

James looked up, meeting Logan's eyes and seeing that he was sincere.

"I am really sorry, Logie. I wish I could take it back, I really do. I don't even like Camille like that, and now I've probably ruined that relationship for you and-"

"Hey," Logan shook James' shoulder, cutting off his rant. "Camille is just as guilty as you. She kissed you, too, and I know that. Whatever happens between me and her is not your fault, James."

"I'm still really sorry, Logan."

"I know, and I forgive you. You know I can't stay mad at you for too long."

"You forgive me? Just like that? How are you so freaking selfless?" James really wasn't all that astonished that Logan had forgiven him so quickly. He was so selfless and loving.

"James," Logan laughed softly, "stop asking. Would you rather I stay mad at you?"

"I kinda deserve it, don't I?"

"No. You don't. I can already see that you feel guilty enough as it is, and honestly, it would take way too much effort to stay mad at you. It isn't worth it. You're sorry, and you didn't mean to hurt me. That's all that matters."

James smiled then, all traces of his tears gone. "Thanks Logie," he said softly.

Logan leaned forwards and hugged his friend. "It's what best friends do." He pulled away and smiled. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up. Gustavo wants us in the studio soon and I really don't wanna see him mad."

James laughed and stood, reaching a hand down to pull Logan up. Just then, the door opened and Kendall walked in. He smiled when he saw James and Logan.

"Hey, you two fix everything?"

"Yeah, we did. We're good."

Kendall smiled wider. "Good. Now get your butts down here so we can go!"

James and Logan smiled at each other, both knowing that this had only made their friendship stronger.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, not much to say except: One, I totally hate the last line, it's so corny it hurts. And two, NINE DAYS! I am so excited that I can't even think straight!


End file.
